Техника эмоциональной свободы
Техника Эмоциональной Свободы, или Техника Эмоционального Освобождения ( , EFT) — одна из меридианных техник, основанная на принципах традиционной восточной медицины (акупрессура) и западной психологии. EFT была создана американским инженером Гари Крэйгом в 90-х годах, на основе техники д-ра Роджера Каллахана, Thought Field Therapy (Терапия Мысленных Полей). Описание техники Технику Эмоциональной Свободы иногда называют «иглоукалывание без иголок» или «эмоциональная версия иглоукалывания». Базовая процедура ЕFТ заключает в себе стимуляцию определенных точек акупрессуры при концентрации внимания на аспекте проблемы. Применение техники ЕFТ применяют при состоянии тревоги и волнения, физической боли, фобиях, зависимостях, бессоннице, навязчивых мыслях, и других психологических и физических симптомах. Также можно применять для достижения целей путём целенаправленного устранения негативных эмоций и установок, которые мешают это сделать. Особенности техники В книге «Техника эмоциональной свободы» обращается внимание на следующие особенности техники: # Базовая процедура проста в освоении и применении # Высокая эффективность и быстрота получения результатов Это позволяет проверить как будет работать эта техника, приложив небольшие усилия Исследования EFT стала темой ряда публикаций, как с положительными для техники, так и с отрицательными для ее состоятельности выводами. Критика Журнал обозначил EFT как лженауку, основанием этому послужили не соответствие критерию фальсифицируемости, опора на неподтвержденные с научной точки зрения или попросту неофициальные данные, агрессивное продвижение через Интернет и прочими способами . Гари Крэйг, создатель EFT утверждает, что его техника работает с «энергетическими меридианами». Тем не менее существует множество акупунктурных точек не описанных в его методике; сторонниками же EFT выдвигается версия, что работа с этими точками может иметь плачевный результат. Однако согласно мнению скептиков такие аргументы подводят черту под научной несостоятельностью EFT и, таким образом, ее следует отнести к псевдонаучным учениям. При этом, некоторые соглашаются с указанными сторонниками техники доводами, считая, что успех EFT проистекает из того, что она в отличие от акупунктуры разделяет и более традиционные с медицинской точки зрения подходы, предпочитая их «манипуляциям с энергетическими меридианами». Тем не менее не существует никаких анатомических или гистологических доказательств существования этих точек, кроме неоднородности биопотенциала кожных покровов, который может быть выдан поклонниками за косвенное подтверждение в пользу нетрадиционных методик, тем более не существует возможности воздействовать на них «психическим иглоукалыванием» Felix Mann: «…acupuncture points are no more real than the black spots that a drunkard sees in front of his eyes.» (Mann F. Reinventing Acupuncture: A New Concept of Ancient Medicine. Butterworth Heinemann, London, 1996,14.) Quoted by Matthew Bauer in Chinese Medicine Times, Vol 1 Issue 4 — Aug 2006, «The Final Days of Traditional Beliefs? — Part One». Проверка методом плацебо не показала каких-то особенных свойств EFT, отличающих ее от других психотехник. Авторы статьи опубликованной в Guardian считают что данная техника представляет из себя отвлечение внимания от основной проблемы, приводя таким образом к видимости прогресса в лечении . См. также * Техника Акупрессуры Тапас Сама техника не имеет под собой научной основы, в основном попытки выдать желаемое за действительное. Если сравнивать с иглоукалыванием результаты несопоставимы Примечания Рекомендуемая литература * Bennett, M. Emotional Freedom Technique (EFT). In: Aslan, M. & Smith, M. The THRIVE Approach to Mental Wellness. Crazy Diamond, 2007. pp.43–43. ISBN 978-0-9556461-0-2 * Feinstein, D., Eden, D. & Craig, G. The Promise of Energy Psychology. Jeremy P. Tarcher, 2005. ISBN 1585424420 * Lynch, V. & Lynch, P. Emotional Healing in Minutes: Simple Acupressure Techniques for Your Emotions. Thorsons, 2001. ISBN 0007112580 * Hartmann, S. Adventures in EFT: The Essential Field Guide to Emotional Freedom Techniques. Dragon Rising, 2000. ISBN 1873483635 * Hass, R. A. Opening the Cage of Pain with EFT. 2008. ISBN 097917001X * Look, C. Improve Your Eyesight with EFT: Emotional Freedom Techniques. AuthorHouse, 2006. ISBN 1425949584 Ссылки * Основной сайт по Технике Эмоциональной Свободы * Сайт Ассоциации по Продвижению Меридианных Энергетических Техник * Сайт Ассоциации Меридианных Терапий * Схема по Технике Эмоциональной Свободы на русском языке Категория:Альтернативная медицина